


makoto birthday exchange

by Arvylou



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvylou/pseuds/Arvylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>makoto, rin and haru being lazy as hell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	makoto birthday exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakaoboll (Jayema)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayema/gifts).



 the prompt was: 'You do not have to use all three characters, i just like them spending time together, maybe sharing food or falling asleep on each other on a sleepover or gaming night :D'. I hope it is okay that i drew them a bit younger.


End file.
